Memorias de un retrato
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione tuvo un pasado romántico, que ha sido retratado en múltiples diarios. Ella no quería olvidarlo, pero todo cambió, cuando la vida evolucionó y ella, tuvo que adaptarse. Ahora sus hijos, encontrarán una forma de darle un "Retrato" a sus memorias.
1. Sentir que recuerdas

Nada me pertenece, Excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

_Hermione me miraba y yo, no podía evitar pensar que estábamos llegando, muy lejos. Que nuestras posibilidades de que surgiera algo "bueno" de todo esto, eran ínfimas. Estábamos en el lado equivocado del partido. Sentía helar mi sangre, a cada paso que ella estaba dando. A cada sonrisa que en sus labios, reposaba. Estaba sentado en su cama, apenas la miraba. Su vestido, suave como la seda, lo sentí entre mis dedos. Ella tomó mi mano y con ella, descubrió uno de sus hombros. Lo dejó caer ante mi._

_Sentí un temor terrible, que fue opacado por su voz, en una caricia. Ella suspiró, ante mis ojos. Su cabello bailó una danza desconocida para mí y su nívea piel, me deslumbrabra. Sus manos, guiaron a las mías. Les enseñaron a tocarla. Nunca me apartó la vista, siempre me miraba directamente a los ojos. Siempre estaba atenta a mis movimientos._

_Su cuerpo rozó con el mío, un par de veces. Insistía en besarme, insistía en tocarme, pero yo no estaba al tanto de las circunstancias. Yo tenía miedo de lo que representaban. Aún bajo sus caricias, bajo su voz y sus abrazos, me costaba dejarme llevar, ante sus emociones. Mi saco estaba entre abierto, lo más que había logrado. Yo seguía siendo tímido, con el amor._

_- Ven conmigo. ¡Ven!- me dijo, de forma juguetona. No me moví y simplemente la miré._

_- No creo que...- dije, pero mi voz se perdió en su insistencia. En sus deseos de que me levantara de aquella cama. Yo seguía resistiéndome a algo que desconocía._

_- Entonces iré a ducharme y no te atrevas a salir de aquí._

_Me pregunté si podría salir, luego de lo que estaba observando. Sonrió con mucha dulzura, mucha ternura, propia de ella. Apenas la miré, confundido. ¿Qué iba a hacer, ahora que estaba allí?_

_- Pero...No deberías..-balbucié, pero ella no me hizo caso. Ella se fue, se encerró en el baño y yo me quedé allí, como imbécil. ¿Qué demonios ocurría en mi cabeza, que estaba metido en su habitación? ¿Que estaba en su cama? ¿Que la estaba mirando, mientras ella jugaba con el placer de tenerme confundido?_

_Imbécil, solía comportarme así de vez en cuando, pero esta era la gota que derramaba el vaso de las equivocaciones. Pude continuar quejándome, de no haber sido por el ruido calmo del agua, una vez liberada. Imaginaba tantas cosas, que yo mismo me acobardaba. Era presa del deseo. Y creo que fue por ello, que no me atreví a moverme._

_Cerré mis ojos, ante las imágenes que estaba reproduciendo en mi mente. Imaginaba sus labios húmedos, su cabello desordenado y su piel, brillosa por las gotas de agua que resbalarían por ella y huirían de ser secadas. Estaba comenzando a entender, que ya no era el que creía ser, alguna vez. Que ahora era, eso que ella había hecho de mí._

_Un inepto. Un torpe enamorado._

_La puerta de aquel baño, se abrió con lentitud. Lentitud propia de una novela romántica y tonta. Un dulce aroma, emergió de sus cuatro paredes y el vapor del agua caliente, me hizo sentir reconfortado. Para cuando abrí mis ojos, creí que mis sueños estaban fuera de mí y temía, decir muchas verdades y que se materializaran. Aunque al ver su sonrisa, entendí que no estaba solo soñando._

_Lo estaba mirando._

_Sus labios, estaban tan húmedos como habría deseado, mi otro yo. Su cabello humedo, caía de forma desordenada, pero elegante. Acariciaban sus labios, mientras ella trataba de apartarlos con su lengua. Estaba completamente diferente. Sonrojada y despedía un aroma, que me dio la bana idea, del por qué yo siempre tenía ese bendito aroma, pegado a mí. Era en su baño, donde ocurrían las maravillas._

_Y sin embargo, me quedaba corto. Ella ya no traía nada puesto, solo una ligera toalla que por una razón, sostenía entre sus manos, pero no sobre ella. Estaba mirando, como ella no tenía miedo de mostrarse, tal cuál era. Como ella, estaba desnuda frente a mí._

_Confieso que sentí, lujuria. mero sentimiento humano, ya que al fin y al cabo lo era. Se inclinó sobre mí, toda ella estaba húmeda. Mi camisa terminó por emparamarse, cuando mi saco fue la primera prenda que yo me quité. Bueno, que ella me quitó._

_Me sonrió, mientras yo mantenía mis manos, fuera de su ser. No quería tocar algún lugar inapropiado, pero a ella no le importaba. Continuaba sonriendo y juntó mis manos, frente a ella. Cada uno de mis dedos, los besó con delicadeza. Cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta, acarició sus labios. No hice mayor cosa, que mirarla a los ojos._

_Mis manos se perdieron en su piel. Las guió, a través de ella. Sentí la piel de su cuello, la piel de su pecho y de sus hombros. Una vez lo dijo. Adoraba mis manos y cómo hacían magia. Adoraba mis largos dedos. Adoraba la forma en se perdían entre sus rizos, que ahora estaban húmedos y luchaban por volver a nacer. Resultaba un espectáculo. Se resistían a ser planos, como la vida._

_- Te amo- escuché y juré que estaba sumido en mi sueño otra vez. Inspiré y la contemplé, mientras mi mano descendía a una de las tantas zonas prohíbidas. A ese delicado pecho, que a juzgar por sus actitudes, solo yo estaba por tocar. Sentí un vaivén en mi estómago, cuando acaricié más de lo que se podía permitir. Pero era ella quién me enseñaba._

_Mis manos continuaron su danza, por su cuerpo en mi cadera. No necesitábamos hablar, sus ojos transmitían todo lo que sentía, sin necesidad de hablarme. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero realmente podía cautivarme, con su expresión. No sé cómo sucedió, pero perdí la perspectiva de la realidad, de lo que era. Ella había apartado mi temor, de una forma muy particular. Con besos esparcidos sobre mi piel. Sabía lo que hacía, al final de cuentas._

_Y no terminó, hasta que recorrí cada centímetro de su piel. Hasta que su cuerpo entero, se unió al mío, de una forma muy gratificante. Solo volví a respirar, cuando abrí los ojos. Volví a respirar con normalidad, cuando con mi cuerpo, había secado el suyo, que aprisionaba entre mis brazos. Ella me cambió._

_Esa siempre sería su culpa._

Rose Weasley, había pasado largo rato, leyendo una especie de diario. No sabía de quién era, pero lo había encontrado, en la mudanza. Con un suspiro, acarició sus páginas. Desde que su padre había muerto, las cosas se ponían tan antiguas, como ese pedazo de papel. Los momentos felices, estaban quedando atrás.

- Vamos, Rose- dijo su hermano menor. Hugo Weasley- ayudemos a Mamá con su nueva casa.

Ya eran adultos, pero no podían dejar de sentirse mal, por su madre. Por su madre, que había perdido lo que más amaba.

- Allá voy. Espérame.


	2. Estaba acompañado

_Ella estaba allí. Yo tenía grabado en mi mente, la esencia de su aroma._

_Ella estaba allí._

_Junto a mí_

_Y era mía._

_La contemplé, mientras ella dormía, calmadamente. Juraba que podía pasar mi vida, contemplándola, viéndola dormir de esa forma tan pacífica. No estaba consciente de las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo, a altas velocidades. Estaba concentrado en su rostro. En cada una de las figuras, que conformaban la forma. Inconscientemente, suspiré, cuando la sensación de placer, seguía dentro de mi cuerpo._

_Levanté mi mano y delinié, sus curvas. Delinié cada centímetro de su piel. Su hombro, que se mostraba ante mí. Mis dedos, trazaron suaves círculos, alrededor de su piel. Alrededor de sus piernas. En el contorno de su pecho. La línea que dibujaba su cuello, hasta sus mejillas. Cubrí una de ellas con mi mano y la acaricié, delicadamente._

_Capturó mi aliento. Sus labios entre abiertos, enviaron a través de mi, pensamientos diferentes. Pensamientos, de los cuáles, yo mismo comenzaba a inquietarme. Y entonces lo hice. Ella estaba durmiendo hacia mi lado. Tomé sus labios en un beso. Podía sentir su respiración pausada, sobre mí. Como si ella estuviera durmiendo, eternamente._

_Sentí una mano que se aferró a mi hombro y todo un cuerpo, que de ser posible, estaba más unido a mí. Suspiré, reflejando sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Teniendo pensamientos que nunca había hilado. Ni dos letras, les habría hilado a esos pensamientos._

_- ¿Puedo...? Escuché, mientras dos suaves labios, acariciaban mi cuello._

_- ¿Mmm?- dije, sintiendo una presión dentro de mi garganta. Casi sonreía, casi reía, sin saber por qué._

_- ¿Nunca vas a dejarme?- Preguntó su voz, su cabeza, sobre mi pecho. La abracé con más fuerza, casi de forma dolorosa, pero eso no importó._

_- Querido corazón...Te amo- susurré...Y sonrió con mucha felicidad._

_- Yo también te amo- me dijo y mis brazos fuero a ella, a sostenerla con fuerza. A no dejarla ir._

_Dormimos. Jamás había dormido tan pacíficamente, como en ese momento. El mundo y sus alrededores, no eran nada para mí. Estaba hipnotizado, como si ella, fuese una especie de sirena. Ella dio un respingo y se acomodó en mi pecho, besé su frente, en medio de sus sueños y de los míos._

Rose inspiraba, mientras estaba en el auto. Leía una vez más, ese diario que se había encontrado, antes de que su madre se mudara. Hugo estaba sentado a su lado y la miraba con curiosidad, mientras ella leía, con concentración.

- ¿Qué tanto lees?

- Nada interesante. Solo unos viejos libros, que encontré en la antigua casa. ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?

- Poco- dijo su hermano, mientras el chofer conducía- Poco...

- Dime por qué contratamos a alguien, para que nos llevara a casa de mamá.

- Es más seguro, de esta forma.

- Seguridad...

_Desperté con la sensación de calma, aún entre mis pensamientos. Rondaba su aliento en mis fosas nasales, el aroma dulce de su cabello. No me iba a abandonar por semanas. Al abrir los ojos, no supe si ella soñaba conmigo o era yo, quién soñaba con algo imposible. Con una sonrisa a medias, la contemplé, mientras se levantaba._

_- ¿Tenías algo que decirme?_

_- ¿Tenía? ¡Oh sí!- le dije y me separé de ella por un momento. Con un suspiro, hurgué entre mis cosas y le mostré una carta que tenía. Ella se preguntó de inmediato, de qué se trataba. Simplemente la invité a leerla. Eso hizo, con una sonrisa suave._

_- ¿Esto es...Realmente es?_

_- Sí._

_- ¡Oh vaya. Entonces, felicidades!- me sonrió y yo asentí en silencio, cuando regresaba a la cama, cuando regresaba a su abrazo- Ahora, me sentiré más segura._

_- Nunca..._

_- Lo sé...No permitirías que me ocurriera algo. Lo entiendo y te lo agradezco. ¿Vamos a dormir?_

_- Sí- dije. Realmente estaba muy cansado. Esperé, hasta que su cuerpo adoptara la posición que quisiera y allí me quedé. Mirándola._

_Dormimos después de eso. No supe mayores detalles, solo que ese era el mejor descanso que había tenido, a lo largo de mi vida. Estaba aferrada a mí, con una sonrisa, con sus cabellos, acarciando mi rostro, esparcidos por toda la almohada. No tomé en cuenta otra cosa. Si había guerra o no. Si había destrucción en el mundo o no. Yo estaba allí, ella también. Lo demás...No lo pensaba._

_No en ese preciso momento._


	3. Encontrarnos

_Estaba por cruzar el umbral, iba a verla. Ya sabía que ella me esperaba y que ella sabía de mi. Ella ya sabía que yo iría a verla, como si...Ya lo esperaba._

_La miré. Ella estaba haciendo su trabajo y yo simplemente caminé hacia donde estaba. Me daba la espalda y desde ese ángulo, pude ver la trayectoria de su cabello, que dócilmente, caía hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Podía ver su figura, aún mirando su espalda. Temblaba, parecía nerviosa, cuando sus manos sostenían pergaminos de aquí, para allá._

_Me detuve junto a ella y la abracé. Como dije, ya se lo esperaba. No dijo nada y pude sentir su tremor, bajo mis brazos._

_- ¿Ocupada?- pregunté y sentí un suspiro. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente._

_- Estoy tan nerviosa. Mi primer día de dar clases y no sé qué esperar. No se si podré._

_- No miro, ninguna dificultad._

_No dijo nada más. Se quedó en silencio._

_- Te amo- me dijo. No dijo mayor cosa, solo eso. Pero en realidad no esperaba oír nada más. Suspiré y con mis labios, cepillé su cuello._

_- Como yo a ti...- confesé, sin separarme de ella. Abrazándola con más fuerza, permitiéndole relajarse, entre mis brazos. Sentí su cabeza, sobre mi pecho, mientras yo besaba la parte posterior de la misma._

_- Creo que no lo lograré. Estoy tan nerviosa, que seguro cometeré una torpeza._

_- ¿Quién más que tú, para esta tarea?- suspiré, cuando ella sonreía. Esbozó una sonrisa, como si fuera a reírse, pero solo continuó sonriendo._

_- ¿Tú?_

_- No...Este es tu trabajo. Está hecho especialmente para ti._

_- Por que tú lo has impuesto así- dijo y simplemente apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, para mirar qué estaba preparando para la clase._

_- Pues bajo mis ojos, eso no se ve nada mal. Creo que lo harás bien._

_Una vez más, creí que se echaría a reír de mí. Sin embargo, simplemente juntó sus manos sobre mis brazos y contempló el pedazo de pergamino. Alcé mi cabeza y contemplé el despacho. Diferente a cómo lo recordaba. Con su toque personal._

_Volvió a tomar sus documentos y yo, no la solté. Me quedé mirando la enorme ventana, que había en su despacho. Qué diferentes, los días y las tardes. Y no hablaba solamente, por el hecho de que estuviera con ella. Hablaba del cambio, en cada una de nuestras vidas._

_- ¿Tienes algún trabajo?- me dijo, su voz sonó suave, bajo mis brazos._

_- ¿Por qué?- pregunté tamborileando uno de sus costados, con mis dedos- ¿Es que, necesitas algo?_

_- Prometiste que me ayudarías, con la poción que estaba desarrollando. Y es increíble que por..._

_- Lo sé. Yo tampoco he podido creérmelo. Me has dado algo que para lo que yo represento, ha sido maravilloso. ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Qué hay que pensar? Te amo..._

_- También te amo, querida Hermione._

_- No hay mucho que pensar. Te deseo..._

_Esa era una de las cosas que nunca creí escuchar de una mujer, hacia mi persona. Mi abrazo se afianzó, casi de forma dolorosa, pero no importaba. Permanecí por largo rato, simplemente mirándola. Mirándola escribir, aunque yo aún no me había separado de ella._

_- Será mejor que te vayas, no querrás llegar tarde- dijo, girándose hacia mi. La solté y fue ella, quién me rodeó con sus brazos- no quiero que eso ocurra._

_- Regresaré de todas formas, con un par de mensajes._

_- Lo sé- dijo, antes de que sus labios tocaran la comisura de los míos. Un beso ligero, sencillo. No di ningún paso, aunque ese beso luego, terminó en mis labios de forma completa. Se profundizó, cuando nuestras bocas se tocaron de forma pausada. Nuestro beso, terminó en un suspiro de ella- Mejor vete ya._

_- Te irá bien en la clase, puedo asegurártelo- fue lo último que dije, besando su frente- te veré en la noche, supongo._

_- Sí. Ya podré contarte y tú, podrás burlarte._

_- No lo haría- inspiré, caminando hacia la puerta- hasta pronto, Hermione._

_- Adiós..._

Rose dejó de leer el misterioso diario que había encontrado, en cuanto el auto se detuvo junto a la casa de su madre. Con una sonrisa, ella le pagó al hombre, mientras Hugo bajaba el equipaje y las cajas que debían botar. Era hora de deshacerse de tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Hermione estaba al final y los contemplaba con una sonrisa. Abrió sus brazos, cuando ellos llegaron hasta su presencia.

- Hola, mamá- dijo Hugo y Rose, hizo lo mismo- ¿Qué tal ha estado todo?

- Muy bien, hijos míos. Bueno, mejor que antes.

Sabían que se referían a su padre, que estaba muerto. Con una sonrisa suave, hermione los invitó a pasar. Rose guardó el diario en una pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo y se adentró en aquella casa, con cajas entre sus brazos.

Las colocó a un lado y contempló el nuevo hogar de su madre. Era muy distinto del que tuvo con su padre. Mucho más, si se trataba de Hermione. Ella no quería recordarlo. Se deprimía con solo hacer mención de él.

Lo amó y mucho. Lo extrañaba y lamentaba...

- Coloca esas cosas allá, Hugo. Las cosas de tu padre, colócalas a la izquierda. Rose, puedes botar esas cajas.

- Sí mamá...

Se preguntó si el diario que había estado leyendo, era obra de su padre. No quería enseñárselo a su madre, para que no se deprimiera por ello, pero sentía que ambos se guardaban mucho amor. Su padre hablaba de ella, de una forma muy hermosa. Diferente de todas las demás, que pudo haber oído en su corta vida. La amaba, como mujer y como persona. Amaba la vida matrimonial que estaba sosteniendo con ella.

Sí, ese debía ser su padre. A veces lucía poco sensible y descuidado, pero sin duda había sido un gran hombre y un gran padre. Ella siempre iba a adorarlo, pese a que ya no estuvieran juntos. Le encantó charlar con él. Compartir vivencias con él. Sabiduría y chistes. Todo eso, que lo hizo un Weasley.

Y los hacía Weasley, a ellos. Sin duda alguna, llevaban algo de eso, entre sus sangres. Su madre siempre lo sabría y por ende, no podría huír del fantasma de su esposo.


	4. Pensar en distancias

_Regresé esa noche, exhausto. Caminar en Hogsmade ya no era lo mismo, como en mis épocas de juventud. Resultaba ya, algo estresante._

_Caminé hacia mi despacho y me senté en el primer sofá que encontré. Estaba mirando al fuego, que encendí, tan pronto entré en ella. Sentía tanto frío, que no podía dejar de temblar. me quedé allí, pensando en mi viaje, en lo que había hecho ese día._

_Sentí deseos de ir a verla, pero supuse que ya era muy tarde. Dejé caer mi cabeza en una de mis manos y seguí contemplando las llamas danzarinas._

_Estando allí, medité en lo que había ido a buscar a Hogsmade. Eso me hizo sentir confundido, por un momento. Sentí que todo estaba...Perdido._

_Por que había perdido algo muy importante. Pese a que había suprimido ese pensamiento por años, ahora sentía la pérdida. Esa, que traté de sofocar con lo que era ahora._

_- ¿Estás aquí?- escuché su voz, pero no dije nada. Estaba meditando. Estaba pensando que ya nada podía ponerse peor que eso- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Te congelarás aquí!_

_Caminó hasta donde estaba yo y se detuvo a mi lado. Bajó la vista hacia mi e inspiró, nerviosa. Lo supe, puesto que podía oírla respirar, rápidamente._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo, por favor- me imploró y yo simplemente, alcé el pedazo de pergamino hacia ella. Lo que había ido a buscar a Hogsmade, ya no existía._

_- Está muerta..._

_- ¡Oh..Cuánto lo siento!- me dijo, con una voz pausada- Sabía lo ilusionado que...Lo siento tanto._

_Inspiré y mi mente se llenó de recuerdos. Quise alejarlos, pero ella lo hizo. Ella dejó caer una de sus manos, sobre mi hombro y yo simplemente, miré al fuego. Ella me miró a mí y se inclinó, para apoyar brazos y cabeza, en uno de los reposa brazos y mirarme mejor._

_- Mi amor..._

_- Está bien..._

_- ¿Vas a estar bien?- me preguntó y se levantó. Yo suspiré y muy pronto, la quería en mi regazo. Ella se abrazó a mí, besó cada uno de los dedos de mi mano derecha. Besó la palma, los cepilló con sus labios- Mi amor...No quisiera.._

_- Estaré bien._

_- Estás helado- suspiró y tomó su larga bufanda y nos cobijó a ambos en ella. Ella se quedó allí, aunque yo no le decía palabra alguna. Se quedó sentada en mi regazo. Esperando algo que no pude deducir._

_Y cuando creí que estaba dormida o simplemente, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, me equivoqué. Estaba allí, mirándome. No quería sentir distancia alguna. No estaba preparado, pero debía afrontarlo solo._

_- Iré contigo, si lo deseas._

_- Debo resolverlo, solo...Además, él no lo aceptaría que..._

_- Lo entenderá. Quiero ir contigo, quiero apoyarte. No quisiera que enfrentaras esto, solo. Por eso, estoy aquí a tu lado._

_Lo medité un par de veces. Guardar distancias, no sabía si podría alcanzarlo. Si podría hacer semejante cosa. Ella sonreía, no dejaba de mirarme y sostenía mi rostro con suavidad. Inspiré y asentí al silencio._

_- Entonces, ven conmigo- le pedí- ven conmigo, Hermione._

_Ella asintió, depositando en mis labios, un beso ligero. Suspiré y la abracé con más fuerza. El sentimiento de distancia, me dejaba paulatinamente. No podía pensar en...No podía pensar en nada coherente._

_Nos fuimos a dormir. Cada quién guardando la distancia, con el otro. No queríamos terminar siendo juzgados. Bueno, yo temía al dedo acusador. Ella simplemente me acompañaría a donde quisiera._

_Y hasta el final de los tiempos, si quisiera._

_Esa mañana, hacía un frío terrible. Desperté con la sensación inquietante, que me había perturbado el día anterior. Contemplé lo que me rodeaba y sentí, que no era mayor cosa. Que no era nada. Aunque, inmediatamente, pensé en ella._

_Pensé en todo eso._

_Y sonreí, sin saber por qué. Suspiré y volví a mirar mi despacho._

_Ella era eso que le hacía falta. Era eso que quizá, hacía falta en mi vida._

_- ¿Estás aquí?- escuché- ¿estás aún aquí?_

_- Sí. Estoy aquí- dije. Pese a que no quería exponerla a mirar todo aquello, simplemente le dije la verdad. ¿Irme sin ella? No sabría decir, que podría ser capaz de hacerlo. Ella sonrió y caminó hasta a mí. Se detuvo frente a mí, a pocos centímetros y me miró._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?- me preguntó y nuevamente, quise mentirle._

_- Estoy bien- dije y ella me rodeó con sus brazos._

_- Si te sientes mal. Si algo te inquieta, sabes que puedes contármelo. Sabes que cuentas conmigo. Soy tu amiga..._

_- Lo sé- dije, rodeándola con mis brazos también- sé que eres mi amiga. La mejor que he tenido._

_Ella sonrió, con mucha dulzura. Su cabeza reposó bajo mis brazos, en mi pecho. Permanecí allí, sin soltarla. Así nos quedamos por largo tiempo, como si durmiésemos de pie. Cada uno, estaba concentrado en sus propios juicios. En sus propios pensamientos._

_- No lo olvides. Nunca estarás solo...Mi amor..._

_- Querido corazón- suspiré y ella sonrió suavemente. Me impresionaba aún, verla sonreírme de esa forma._

_No me acostumbraba a mirarla..._

Rose sonreía, mientras leía aquel diario. Estaba ilusionada, sintiendo que era su padre quién escribía, tan hermosas memorias. Con un suspiro suave, contempló las páginas que estaban escritas. Algunas tenían letras sobre los bordes, en los márgenes. Intuyó, que su padre no quería olvidar nada.

Se amaban. Ella lo sabía y por eso se sentía feliz. Sabía que aunque se habían perdido en el camino, ellos se amarían toda la vida.

Por que estaban destinados a ello.

- Hola mi vida. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Eh...Sí- dijo Rose, ocultando el diario, bajo su almohada- Puedes pasar, mamá.

- Aún recuerdo cuando usabas esta habitación. Cuando llamabas a papá, para que durmiera a tu lado, cuando sentías miedo.

- ¿Lo hice?

- Un par de veces. Hugo se orinaba en la cama, yo dormía con él.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras Hermione suspiraba con mucha fuerza. Hablar de él, siempre le traía recuerdos. Hermosos, tristes, desagradables...Toda una marejada de recuerdos, que no terminaba nunca. Ella seguía amándolo, a pesar de la distancia que les imponía, la vida y la muerte.

- Todo estará bien, mamá...

- Quisiera creer eso, pero todo ha cambiado todo.

- Nosotros vinimos para quedarnos. Ya no volverás a estar sola...

Y así lo decía su diario. Ella le habría prometido a Ronald, que no lo dejaría solo y Rose, le prometería eso a su madre. Por que estaba segura de que ese personaje en aquellos papeles, era su padre.

_Nadie habría amado a su madre, como él..._


	5. No sé sentir

_Fui con ella. Mi madre había...No quería decirlo, pero sabía que ella me acompañaba. Solo eso me importaba. Camino a aquel hogar, donde una vez vivió mi madre, Hermione colocó su mano sobre mi hombro. Lo apretó gentilmente, en señal de apoyo. Uní mi mano a la suya y acercé mi hombro a mi rostro, para besar su mano. Para acariciarla._

_El viaje iba a ser largo._

_Se quedó dormida, al poco tiempo. La contemplé por un instante, mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor posición, para dormir. Con un movimiento lento, la acomodé sobre mis piernas. Ella no se percató, solo se dejó acomodar y continuó durmiendo. Mi mano terminó en su hombro, lo acariciaba suavemente, mientras ella descansaba._

_Medité, a lo largo del trayecto. Inspiré, cuando el carruaje se acercaba a su destino. Con suavidad, moví el hombro de Hermione, para que despertara._

_- Hermione despierta..._

_Pero ella no me oyó. Sonreí levemente e insistí. Pero ella, siguió sin escucharme y sin hacerme caso. Pensaba que bromeaba, hasta que se despertó gimoteando. Abrazándose a mí. No dije nada y esperé a que me lo comentara._

_- Shh... Estoy aquí, a tu lado._

_- ¿Estoy soñando?_

_- Me temo que no. ¿Qué estabas soñando?_

_- Soñaba... Soñaba que te ibas._

_- No me iría..._

_- Que estabas muerto._

_Palabras mayores, pensé. Sus ojos, tenían pequeñas lágrimas. Sonreí y ella me miró, desconcertada. Negué con la cabeza y acaricié sus mejillas, con mis pulgares, secando las lágrimas. Si bien era cierto, que tenía muchas probabilidades de morir, sabía que ella había salvado mi vida de una u otra forma y que razones para sobrevivir, tenía. Aunque, no sabía sentir. No sabía aprovechar, eso que ella estaba sintiendo por mí._

_- Descuida, voy a estar bien. Te lo prometo._

_Prometer era malo..._

_- No quiero perderte- fue su comentario y me atreví a volver a sonreír. Ella inspiró y muy pronto, sonrió, rió. Me pregunté, de qué se reía._

_- ¡Mírate! ¡No pararás de sonreír!_

_No dije nada y ella sonrió, sosteniendo mi rostro, con sus manos. Hacía un par de minutos, que habíamos llegado, pero ya lo había olvidado. Estaba perdido en sus ojos color caramelo. En su sonrisa. Aunque fuese muy cursi, de mi parte._

_- Te amo- dijo dándome otro de sus besos ligeros. Suspiré y sostuve sus manos frente a mí._

_- También te amo, pero...Hemos llegado y será mejor que nos bajemos- afirmé, con seriedad. Ella asintió y se separó de mí. Eso acarreó en mi ser, una curiosa sensación de abandono. ¿Moriría?_

_¿Qué otro futuro me quedaba? Debía aprender a sentir, a aprovechar esos sentimientos que ella estaba demostrándome. Si debía morir, al menos podría hacerlo, amándola todo lo posible. Todo lo que mi vida me permitiera._

_Caminó a mi lado, aunque sabía que eso solo me correspondía a mí. Íbamos a despedirla, a darle el último adiós. Si bien era cierto, que estaba de alguna forma, interesado en verla...Si estaba muerta, solamente podía ir a ver su cuerpo, por última vez._

_Aunque ya no me hablara._

_- ¿Quieres que espere aquí?- me preguntó y yo, asentí en silencio- si me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme._

_- Sí. Gracias, Hermione._

Rose suspiraba, leyendo el extraño diario. Primero su padre, iba a ver a su abuela. Pero...El escrito cambiaba drásticamente y hablaban sobre una muerte. La muerte de su propio padre. La muerte de una mujer.

Él no quería sentirse solo y Hermione, le había prometido que iría con él a donde quisiera ir. A dónde la necesitara. Pero...¿Dónde estaban allí? ¿Quién había muerto, que su padre iba a velarla y sin su madre?

No podía entenderlo.

- Necesito más información...

Rose se bajó de la cama y con una sonrisa a medias, revisó su mochila. Había otro diario. Lo abrió con mucha calma y miró la letra. Ese estaba en cambio, escrito por su madre. La podía reconocer en todas partes.

- Entonces, mamá también escribía. Quizá, ella me lo pueda explicar. Quizá ella me pueda decir, qué ocurre con papá.

Por que algo tenía que estarle ocurriendo.

- ¡Rose, la cena será dentro de unos minutos!

- Sí mamá. Enseguida bajaré.

_Ensguida bajaré..._

_Lo miré, mientras inspiraba. Se había ido, solo. Él tenía que resolver aquel dilema y yo me quedaría a esperarlo. No me movería a no ser que me lo pidiera. No hablaría a no ser que me lo pidiera. No sonreiría a no ser que sonriera conmigo. No lloraría, a no ser que él estuviera para consolarme._

_No volvería a dudar a no ser, que él estuviera para enseñarme._

Le encantaba leer, cómo sus padres se amaban. Seguía sin entender el asunto, pero adoraba leerlos de esa forma. Nunca había creído, que su padre era de aquellos que escribían sentimientos tan hermosos, pero sabía que él era capaz de cualquier cosa. Había sido un buen padre. Aunque estuviese muerto, ella seguía pensando en él.

Quizá como cualquier hijo. Pero ella lo adoraba.

Ya lo había dicho.

_Inspiré y permanecí parada en un balcón. No sé, cómo llegué hasta allí. Me quedé mirando a la nada, a la imponente nada que se alzaba frente a mí, entre esas cuatro paredes. Ladié mi cabeza, para mirar un pequeño arbol, que luchaba por crecer, entre otros más altos._

_Así era él..._

_Caminé a lo largo del lugar. No significaba que me aburría, simplemente quería darle el tiempo que él necesitara. Al caminar, me topé con una figura oscura. Con una figura negra, entre el cielo nublado y la poca luz._

_Era él..._

_Me acerqué a él y sentí el aire entre mis manos. Otra vez estaría helado. Llegué hasta él y no supe qué hacer. Sentía que me esperaba, pero no quería precipitarlo. Coloqué una mano sobre su espalda y la acaricié suavemente. No se volvió a mirarme y yo, sonreí en la osucridad. Nerviosa._

_- ¿Cómo estás, mi amor?- pregunté y él, tardó unos minutos, en responderme._

_- Estoy bien, Hermione- dijo. Quizá mentía, pero no le obligaría a contestarme. Asentí y continué acariciando su espalda._

_- A este paso, vas a congelarte- susurré- ¿Quieres usar mi bufanda?_

_- Quédatela, no quiero que te congeles- me dijo y yo volví a sonreír._

_- Cabemos los dos en ella._

_Sonreí y él se dio la vuelta. Nos miramos por un par de segundos y luego, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor. Estaba inclinado, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Resultaba ligeramente incómodo, pero no importaba lo suficiente. Nos rodié a ambos, con la negra bufanda, como la noche. Estábamos mirando a la oscuridad._

_Pero creía en la luz._


	6. Es mirar con tus ojos

_Pasamos un tiempo juntos, la poca luz que nos brindaba paz, se acababa. Permanecimos sosteniéndonos el uno al otro. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello y hasta creí que estaba dormido, con sus brazos alrededor de mí._

_Sonreía, pensándolo. Sonreía, hasta que escuché una respiración honda y suspuse, que iba a hablarme. Esperé pacientemente y en silencio._

_- Hermione...Lo siento tanto._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por envolverte, en mi familia._

_- Ya te lo he dicho. Te amo e iré a donde tenga que ir. Contigo._

_Una de sus manos, se escurrió de mi cuerpo y se enredó entre mis cabellos, de una forma muy ligera. Muy delicada._

_- Yo no me alejaré de ti a menos que me lo pidas. Reiré si te ríes, lloraré si estarás para secar mis lágrimas y...¡Perdóname, estoy siendo tan infatil!_

_Viejos modismos, que no podía abandonar. Sentí que sonrió, casi que quiso reír de lo que estaba diciendo y me sonrojé ligeramente. Inspiró y sentí que uno de sus dedos, recorrió mi cuello. Eso me hizo temblar ligeramente._

_ - No necesitas pedirme permiso, para respirar- me dijo y yo reí. Tomé su mano y las junté, debajo de mi bufanda. Estaban frías._

_- ¿Por qué no regresamos, antes de que seamos dos enormes estatuas de hielo?_

_Esa noche, no dormimos juntos. No es que no lo deseara, pero por respeto. Por el espacio que él necesitaba. Estaba en una cama cercana, no muy lejos. Sabía que no dormiría, así que permanecí mirando en su dirección. Deseaba que pudiera hacerlo, que simplmente dejara de preocuparse. Pero era él, al final de cuentas. No podía pedir imposibles._

_Me senté en la cama y lo contemplé. Me ofrecía su espalda y por un momento, creí que estaba dormido. Pero no lo estaba. Se dio la vuelta y era muy tarde, para que yo fingiera que estaba dormida. Suspiró y me miró en la oscuridad. Todo apenas era visible, ante mis ojos. Las cortinas cerradas, el silencio en la habitación._

_- ¿Ocurre algo?- me preguntó y yo, negué con la cabeza._

_- No. Simplemente estaba pensando. No podía dormir._

_- ¿Pensando en qué, exactamente?_

_- No lo sé. Solo estaba pensando. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?_

_- También estaba pensando._

_Sonreí suavemente, cuando escuché eso. Éramos tal para cual, a veces. Con un suspiro, me dejé caer en la cama y lo miré. Me encantaba ayudarlo, pero no sabía qué necesitaba él de mí. Quería preguntárselo, pero no esperaba que..._

_Dejé de pensar, cuando hizo un sonido curioso. Como una especie de exhalación profunda. Alcé la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad. Los suyos brillaban como dos perlas, me miraba con fijeza._

_- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? La poca luz de la cortina, dice que te muerdes el labio inferior, de forma insistente._

_- ¿Cómo podría ayudarte? No sé si..._

_- ¿Dudas de eso?- me preguntó y me dije que le parecía gracioso. Y así fue, sonrió y me miró- Con estar aquí, ya estás ayudándome- me dijo y creo que eso alivianó mi sentir. Eso alivianó el hecho de que estaba atravesando un momento infeliz y yo no podía hacer nada para remediarlo._

_Pero estábamos allí. Estaba allí. Era cierto. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer._

_Permanecí en silencio, meditando con mucha calma. Mientras pensaba, creí que se había dormido, puesto que no continuó hablándome. Suspiré y me preparé a dormirme. Era mejor intentarlo y dejar de pensar._

_- ¿Por qué no vienes?- me dijo y yo simplemente, me sorprendí. ¿Eso esperaba? Me senté en la cama y lentamente, caminé hacia la suya. Me recosté y al poco tiempo, sentí un brazo, alrededor de mis hombros. Una invitación a acercarme. Me recosté en su pecho._

_- Y aquí estoy- dije, con una voz suave, con un beso en su cuello. Escuché un suspiro en asentimiento y sonreí.- buenas noches..._

_- Buenas noches, Hermione- sentí su voz, muy cerca de mí, su aliento sobre mi cabeza- Buenas..._

_Al amanecer, estaba dormido. No quería despertarlo. Supe que se había despertado al poco tiempo y que trató de dormir. A pesar de estar en una casa diferente, ajena, no quería despertarlo. No quería que abriera los ojos a la realidad. Yo me encargaría de mirarla con mis ojos y solo brindarle lo que doliera menos._

_Era mirar su vida, a través de mis ojos y apartar lo que considerara peligroso, lo que considerara doloroso para él._

_Además, estaba aferrado a mí y no me podía mover. Eso me hizo gracia. Servía como una almohada. Ese era mi papel._

_Sonreí y casi me río. Escuché una respiración suave y me cubrí la boca con una mano. Casi me reía de forma estruendosa. Me acomodé entre sus brazos y podría jurar, que él mismo buscaba aferrarme a él. ¿Estaría soñando?_

_Esperaba que sí. Realmente era todo una diversión mirarlo. Era como mirar una pieza de arte, que se explicaba sola. Se movía, intranquilo, se acomodaba y deshacía lo que acomodaba. Era muy gracioso._

_Nunca vi a alguien, dormir de esa forma. Mientras dormía, sentí deseos de dormir de nuevo. De simplemente cerrar mis ojos y dedicarme a dejar mi mente, en blanco. Eso hice, al poco tiempo..._

_Me dormí y no supe, si se había despertado o si continuaba dormido._

En realidad, Rose no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. Ambos, lo relataban, de una forma tan distinta...¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

Mientras pensaba en eso, su mente entró en la posibilidad, de que aquel no fuese su padre. ¿Podría ser cierto?

Su madre solo amó a su padre...¿O pudo haber amado a otro hombre?

No. Seguro era su padre y debían estar enterrando a algún amigo, a alguien a quién apreciaban mucho.

Debía preguntárselo a su madre. Solo ella tendría la respuesta que estaba buscando. Aunque temía decirle que había estado revisando sus cosas. Quizá se enfadaría con ella o tal vez se echaría a llorar por lo que ella estaba leyendo.

Ambas posibilidades, eran pésimas. Con ambas, su madre se sentiría infeliz y eso, la entristecería. No quería hacerle sufrir, con fantasmas del pasado. Hugo ya lo había dicho. Su madre había pasado mucho y se estaba recuperando de una forma fantástica. No quería comenzar a hacerle sentir, que estaba olvidando a sus seres queridos.

Una vez, su madre ya había sentido eso. Y no había sido agradable para ella. En ningún sentido aparente. Sufría y lloraba en silencio. Lo hizo por largos meses.


	7. Un par de dedos bastan

_Al regresar a nuestras correspondientes habitaciones, estábamos comenzando a ver todo, de otra forma. Permanecí de pie, mirando el enorme paisaje que se levantaba, imponente, frente a mí. Estaba en la torre más alta, tenía que aprovechar su espectacular vista._

_Estando allí, recordé muchas cosas. Recordé todos los cambios que había vivido, desde que había regresado de mi hogar. Cómo ya no estaba sola. Como estábamos juntos de una forma u otra._

_Se sentía distinto. Fantástico. Nunca había sentido esa nececidad de estar junto a alguien, nunca había abierto tanto mis ojos, hacia las situaciones que me aterraban, solo por el hecho de tener a alguien a mi lado._

_Era diferente..._

_Meditaba en silencio, sonreía para mí misma, sorprendida de mis propios pensamientos. Mi ilustre "cerebro", no estaba diciendo nada claro, nada muy conciso. Solo estaba divagando entre lo experimentado. Entre los conceptos._

_Eso era estar...Enamorada._

_Mientras meditaba, una sombra se detuvo a mi lado. Sonreí, al mirar dos brazos que se apoyaban en el mirador de la torre y contemplaban lo mismo que yo. Suspiré y continué mirando el paisaje, de nubes turbias que se alzaban imponentes._

- _¿Aburrida?_

_- No. Simplemente admiraba todo eso que está a nuestro alrededor y que pocas veces notamos._

_- Yo suelo hacerlo. Mucho, cuando pienso- dijo y yo sonreí. Realmente me sorprendía oír eso, de alguien que no solía abrirse a las explicaciones. A los sentimientos. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarme y yo simplemente continué mirando hacia el frente._

_Aunque pareciera sorprendente, sentí una de sus manos, que se deslizó entre mis cabellos. Me mantuve en silencio, sin hacer mayor cosa. Continué mirando hacia el lago, hacia los árboles y montañas._

_- Me gusta venir aquí, de vez en cuando- me dijo y yo asentí, suspirando- Es el único lugar, donde suelo encontrarle paz a mis pensamientos._

_- Yo siento, como si pudiera volar. Como si pudiera brincar y simplemente flotar por los aires._

_- Pero eso no es ciertamente, posible. Aunque, hay algunas excepciones._

_- Lo sé- sonreí- Sé que no..._

_No continué con mi oratoria. Aquellos dedos, terminaron en una de mis mejillas y la acariciaron con mucha suavidad. Inspiré y sonreí de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza hacia él. Estaba contemplando el paisaje y no dejaba de acariciar mi mejilla. Incluso sentí, que no estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Tosí ligeramente y él, ladeó la cabeza hacia mi, para mirarme._

_Tenía la impresión de que no sabía lo que hacía._

_- ¿Te incomodaba?- me preguntó, con seriedad y yo, negué con la cabeza- creo que no estaba percatándome, de lo que tenía a mi alrededor, como tú has dicho. Me he..._

_- ¿Hipnotizado?- agregué, mirando su expresión de concentración, cuando apoyaba su quijada en una de sus manos._

_- Prácticamente._

_- Y por eso, acariciabas mi mejilla..._

_- Un reflejo de eso- dijo y yo inspiré, su mano regresó al muro de piedra donde estaba al inicio. Sin embargo, yo no quería verla allí._

_Yo quería verla cerca de mi rostro. Con otra sonrisa, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y la tomé con un gesto suave. No hizo nada, no dijo nada. La acerqué hasta mi rostro y la besé. Besé cada uno de sus largos dedos. Quizá estaba loca, pero amaba sus manos. Estaba muy entretenida, mientras él simplemente continuaba contemplando el bosque._

_Acerqué su mano a mi rostro y la dejé allí, unida a la mía. Me gustaba la experiencia que me hacía sentir. Me gustaba la sensación de que podía tocar más que mi piel. Sentí cómo debajo de mi mano, la suya se movía, acariciándome._

_- Podrás vivir sin todo de mí, excepto mis manos._

_- No digas tonterías- susurré, acercándome a él. El frío comenzaba a inquietarme. Ese frío del invierno que estaba por llegar._

_Ese invierno que me generaba dudas. Que me preocupaba. Que quería decirme algo, que yo estaba ignorando. Quizá era cosas de mujeres. Inseguridades, pero podía sentirlo. Muy en el fondo de mí, pero podía._

_- ¿Dónde está tu inseparable bufanda?- me preguntó, cuando una corriente de aire, me hizo temblar. No la había traído, la había dejado en mi despacho._

_- La olvidé..._

_- Pues entonces, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto- dijo, abriendo su grueso saco. Reí, al imaginarme la propuesta._

_- ¿Entraré allí? ¿Podremos?_

_Se encogió de hombros y yo simplemente me dejé abrazar por él. Me pregunté luego, cómo íbamos a librarnos de nosotros mismos, pero no le di importancia en ese preciso momento. Estaba tan cálida. Ya entendía por qué nunca se congelaba. Miré al cielo y noté que estaba próximo a oscurecer. A perderse la poca luz que nos iluminaba el camino de vuelta._

_- Ya pronto no veremos nada...- me dijo y yo, negué con la cabeza._

_- Siempre podremos imaginar algo... Repetir lo vivido, en una nueva imagen. Así no podamos darle luz._

_Siempre podríamos imaginar..._

Rose despertó, imaginándose ese dichoso recuerdo. Su cabeza insistía en que ese hombre quizá no era su padre. Su corazón sin embargo, difería en sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa a medias, se levantó y se decidió que podría hacer una investigación.

Conocidos y familiares, podrían saber más de lo que ella imaginaba, acerca de la vida de su madre y de su padre. Empezando por su tía, Ginny Weasley.

Ellas eran grandes amigas. Se contaban todo. Era muy probable que supiera acerca del autor del primer diario y qué estaba ocurriendo.

Como también era muy probable, que no quisiera comentarle nada, por respeto a la intimidad de su madre.

No perdía nada con preguntarle.

Y comenzaba a generar más dudas en su interior. Seguramente podría encontrar cosas fantásticas, acerca de su pasado, que ella no conocía. Quizá, su madre tenía muchos secretos que ayudarían a trazar el pasado en su vida. Que ayudarían a reflejar quiénes fueron en ese dichoso espacio del tiempo. Eso era lo que más apreciaba. No solo el hecho de entender qué ocurría.

- ¡Voy a salir mamá! ¡Te veré en un rato!- dijo, abriendo la puerta de aquella casa. Si tenía que ver a su tía, lo mejor era hacerlo de una buena vez. Estaba entusiasmada y no podía esperar. Llevaba un cuaderno de notas. Quería guardar todas las impresiones que recibiera, acerca del tema. No quería perderse ningún detalle.


	8. Cuando tus labios hablan

_Sonreí, como tonta. Estaba sentada, acariciando el lomo de mi gato. No estaba haciendo nada, era fin de semana. Leía un libro, en la sala de maestros. ¿Qué más podía hacer, en una tarde como esa? Inspiré y pasé las páginas. Había hecho un poco de té...Simplemente eso_

_Mientras leía, escuché la puerta de aquella sala. No sabía quién era, pero no dudaba de poderlo deducir, de poderlo adivinar._

- _¿Está fresco esto?- Había acertado. Inspiré y continué leyendo._

_- Bueno, a no ser que quieras té fresco de hace un cuarto de hora...- dije y continué leyendo. No supe si él tomó un poco de ese té. Se sentó a mi lado._

_Podía hacerle muchas preguntas, pero no estaba segura de por dónde comenzar. Con un suspiro, escuché como tomaba un libro, del enorme estante y regresaba al asiento. Ladié mi cabeza, cuando Crooshanks soltaba una especie de "meep" y se acomodaba en mi regazo._

_- ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?- dije y sentí que suspiraba, y me miraba._

_- Como todo viaje a Hogsmade. Estresante y aburrido._

_- ¿Conseguiste eso que tanto buscabas?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y me tragiste un regalo?- sonreí para mí misma, seguro tomándolo por sopresa. Inspiró, lo oí respirar con fuerza._

_- Por supuesto. No pensaba ir, sin traerte un poco de piel de serpiente y algunas hierbas- me dijo, con su tono sardónico que solía emplear._

_No dije mayor cosa, solo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Continuó leyendo algo que no sabía qué era. Yo inspiré y acaricié el lomo de mi gato._

_- Intuyo que tienes malas experiencias, caminando por Hogsmade. La infancia..._

_- La infancia fue menos que eso. ¡Ahora ni siquiera se puede pensar en caminar!_

_- Bueno, yo no solía prestarle atención a eso._

_- Claro...En su juventud..Eran solo un par de niños...Un par de..._

_- Pequeños idiotas, desconocedores de la vida...Así solías llamarnos. Pequeños rebeldes y yo era una sabelotodo..._

_Escuché una especie de quejido y me di cuenta, de que luchaba contra algo en su interior. No me dijo nada más, por unos minutos y luego, negó con la cabeza. Yo decidí mirarlo. Había soltado el libro y lo miré._

_- No volveré a decirte eso...Jamás- dijo, capturando mi atención. Su mano en mi regazo. Crooshanks volvió a soltar algo parecido a un "Meep" y alzó su cabeza, para mirar a Snape. Yo sonreí._

_- Sí sí, ya sé..._

_- Hablo enserio, Hermione._

_Su rostro, completamente serio y adusto, ante lo que estaba diciendo. Asentí y continué mirando el libro. Sabía que estaba enfadado._

_- Lo siento, solo quería saber cómo te había ido. No quería incomodarte._

_Su mano, acarició una de mis mejillas. Dejé el libro a un lado y lo miré a los ojos. Lucía cansado y estresado, al mismo tiempo. Pero así era él, realmente no sé por qué me sorprendía. Me quedé en silencio._

_- Lo sé- me dijo y suspiró- lo sé._

_- Asumo, que habrás abandonado la imagen que tenías de mí, en mis tiempos de niñez._

_- Me pedías milagros- afirmó- realmente no sé qué era lo que me inquietaba._

_- Harry Potter...Mi inteligencia...Un par de cosas._

_- Pero lo he superado..._

_- Por fortuna- inspiré de nuevo y miré el libro, que reposaba al otro lado- por fortuna aprendiste a dejarlo en el pasado._

_- Querido corazón- me dijo y volví a mirarlo._

_- De todas formas, yo también superé los estereotipos del pasado- aseguré, depositando en sus labios, un pequeño beso._

_No esperé mucho, no lo soporté. Lo besé de nuevo. Nuestro beso se intensificó al poco tiempo. Lenguas buscando asfixiarse entre sí. Acaricié sus labios con la mía, me hizo gracia pensar, qué tan pronto podía hacerlo ceder a mis necesidades._

_Uno de sus brazos, vino a rodearme, empujándome hacia él. Sé que Crooshanks cayó al suelo y soltó un bufido cargado de enojo. Otros de sus "Meeps". No le di mucha importancia. Estaba ocupada con él._

Rose había llegado a su destino. Como pudo se las había ingeniado con una perfecta excusa, que pudiera pasar desapercibida por Ginny Weasley. Con una sonrisa, continuaba leyendo el diario, en el tren. Tenía que dirigirse a otro lugar, para poder encontrarse con su tía. Bien, esperaba que el cuento fuese tan emocionante, como se leía en el diario. Seguramente, ella sabía tantas cosas que podía escribir, para armar sus propios recuerdos.

Estaba feliz por eso. Y no podía esperar para encontrarse con su tía. Bueno, quizá estaba enloqueciendo, de tanto leer. ¡No podía esperar! Sin duda alguna esas iban a ser, sus mejores vacaciones.

Además claro está, de conocer algo más de sus padres y de su familia en general. Quizá iba a obtener buenos resultados y al final de cuentas, entender el amor que ambos se tuvieron. El amor cuyos frutos, eran ellos.


	9. Más que esto

_Esa misma noche, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Él no estaba en el castillo y yo, estaba en mi despacho. Me preguntaba si llegaría para la cena, pero a ciencia cierta, no podía deducirlo, puesto que él no me había escrito ni una carta__._

_Inspiré en silencio y miré la ventana próxima a mi cama. Esperaba que al menos, estuviese bien, donde fuera que se encontrara. Tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos, obraran de mala forma, en él y sus pensamientos. Él era un poco impulsivo. Ya me lo temía._

- _¿Hermione? - Escuché su voz y enseguida, me levanté de la cama. Pegué un brinco, como si me hubiesen pellizcado muy fuerte. Me detuve junto a la puerta y con mucha rápidez, la abrí. Estaba parado frente a mí. Lo abracé, no pude esperar. Él no me dijo nada, solo me abrazó en respuesta._

_- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté, con mi voz ahogada entre nuestro abrazo. Él asintió, lo sentí en mi cuerpo. Sonreí, aliviada. Solo habían pasado un par de horas, pero tuve mucho miedo. Me miró, luego de que nos separamos._

_- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?- me preguntó- ¿Ocurre algo malo?_

_¿Cómo decirle, que tuve miedo de perderlo?_

_- No, solo tenía miedo de que algo malo, hubiese ocurrido contigo- dije y él, me miró con una sonrisa suave._

_- Solamente salí por unas horas...De haberme ocurrido algo._

_- Shh...Calla- le dije, con uno de mis dedos en sus labios. Hizo lo que le pedí y esperó, hasta que yo decidiera que podía hablar._

_Nunca ocurrió. Lo besé, lo atraje a mi despacho. Parecía urgido por decirme algo, pero yo estaba urgida por demostrarle algo. Por decirle algo también. Con una sonrisa suave, lo contemplé, mientras él suspiraba, mientras me miraba jugar con los botones de su enorme saco negro. Enorme y pesado._

_- Espera Hermione, hay algo que tengo que decirte._

_- Después...Por favor..._

_No se resistió. Como tampoco se resistió, en cuanto volví a besarlo. En cuanto mis manos, se distrajeron con los botones de su camisa. Y muy pronto, me siguió el juego, muy pronto se dedicó a besarme todo centímetro de piel, expuesto ante sus ojos. Adoraba como sus labios, se dormían en mi cuello. Adoraba como sus manos, reposaban sobre mi cadera, mientras sus ojos, trataban de encontrar algo en los míos, ya que pasaba minutos pensando. Minutos eternos para mí, mirándome._

_Un abrazo le di, contrario al humor que estaba demostrando él ahora, casi lo hago gruñir. No me importaba, yo quería abrazarlo. Me respondió, con la misma intensidad, con la que yo le abracé._

_- Te amo, por mucho más que esto. Por eso, moriría de solo pensar que algo te ha ocurrido._

_- Lo sé- me dijo- lo siento..._

_No supe de mí, sino hasta que abrí mis ojos. Estaba en mi cama, dándome la espalda. Estaba dormido, lo podía oír respirar. Le encantaba dormir hacia el otro lado. Isistía en que si lo miraba, no lo dejaría dormir en absoluto. Me las arreglé para abrazarlo, para enredarme entre sus sábanas. Bueno las mías, pero me separaban de él._

_- Hermione..._

_- ¿Mmm?_

_- Deja de moverte...Quiero dormir._

_- Lo siento...Creí que estabas dormido ya._

_- No. Estaba pensando._

_- ¿Algún problema, amor?_

_- Mañana...Hermione. Mañana._

Rose sonreía, mientras Ginny la contemplaba con sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su sobrina, en ese lugar? La dejó pasar, mientras ella juntaba su cuaderno de notas, sobre su pecho y contemplaba el lugar. ¡Tenía tantas preguntas.

- ¿La vida de tu madre y de tu padre?

- Mira, tía Ginny- dijo, mostrándole el diario- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Ginny creía saberlo, pero no sabía, si su hija debía conocer esa enorme verdad. Con una inspiración suave, miró a su alrededor y se preguntó si no iba a meter los pies en el lodazal, solo por explicárselo.

- Esto es un diario.

- Ya lo sé...

- Tu madre lo escribió hace mucho.

- También lo sé...

- Lo único que recuerdo, era que ambos se amaban. No pasaban un día sin estar juntos.

- ¿Mamá y papá?

- No, ellos dos. A ciencia cierta, me faltan más datos, como para darte una explicación certera. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte, es que se amaban hasta la locura. Y bien, esos diarios son evidencia de eso.

Esperaba que se estuviera refiriendo a sus padres. Bien, no tenía idea de quiénes eran esos protagonistas de la historia, pero cada vez sonaba más llamativo y estaba desesperada por desentrañar la verdad detrás del cuento. Desepserada por hacer feliz a su madre, que merecía serlo, por todo eso que había pasado. Los tres merecían serlo.

Sonrió de pensarlo.

- ¿Le has preguntado a tu madre, si tienes que saberlo? ¿Si tienes que entrometerte?

- Ella me lo diría.

- No lo sé...Ya te hubiera dicho.

Ciertamente. Y lo único que tenía en sus anotaciones era "Ellos se amaban, nunca dejaban de estar juntos". Sonrió, pensando en no rendirse. Aún tenía mucho que descubrir. Mucho que anotar en ese cuadernillo. Descubriría los sentimientos de su madre, por su padre. Estaba muy interesada y necesitaba saber hasta el más mísero detalle.

El detalle era, encontrarlos. Que alguien qusiera decírselos. Nadie quería violar la privacidad de su madre y si ella le explicaba lo que había estado haciendo, quizá podía enfadarse. Comenzaba a termer eso.

Pero no desistiría.

- Quizá Harry, sepa algo. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Crees que quiera decírmelo, tía?

- Intuyo que sí. Harry es...Bueno tú lo conoces ya. Te dirá cualquier cosa. Bien, cualquier cosa que te pueda decir.

- Entonces le preguntaré.

- Suerte con eso. Supongo que la vas a necesitar.

- Estoy segura de que sabes algo más y no quieres decirme.

- Sé lo mismo que tú- sonrió Ginny con suavidad- sé que tu madre llevaba ese diario.

- Pero él también.

- Y sí, tienes razón. Nunca creí que alguien llevaría un diario de expresiones como esas, pero lo llevaban.

- ¿Por qué no me dices quién es?

- Por que creo que no tengo idea de quién es...- sonrió ella y Rose sentía, que le mentía al respecto. Pero claro, amigas siempre, mentiras para encubrirse. Sonrió también y caminó hacia el salón. Harry Potter tenía que saber algo. No iba a esperar a que terminaran mintiéndole, ambos.


	10. Los demonios en la cama

_Él y yo, estábamos dormidos. Bueno, yo desperté primero y con un suspiro, sonriente, lo miré. Estaba dormido, entre mis brazos. Intuí que estaba muy cansado, pero algo no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. No podía esperar a que él decidiera decírmelo. Inspiré y lamenté hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba._

_- Amor..._

_- ¿Mmm?- dijo, somnoliento. Investigando la razón de mi llamado._

_- ¿No había algo, que tenías que decirme?_

_- ¿Debía?- me dijo, sin abrir los ojos y yo sonreí. Estaba tan dormido._

_- Sí. Dijiste "mañana" y ya es de mañana._

_Abrió los ojos y me miró, sonreí, mientras él trataba de entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Con un suspiro, se acomodó en la cama y volvió a mirarme, concentrado. ¿Iba a darme malas noticias? La impresión no me dejaba, la aprehensión subía dentro de mi cuerpo._

_- Tengo una misión que cumplir. Una muy peligrosa._

_- ¿Qué es?- dije, incapaz de mantener mi corazón, en un solo lugar._

_- Es probable que...Que tenga que morir, Hermione._

_Mi burbuja, mi mundo se quebró de una forma ridícula. ¿Por qué lo sumían a él, en esas misiones? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Me sentía tan enfadada, tan nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Inspiré, traté de mantenerme calmada, pero no pude. Él lo sabía, por que su mano terminó en mi mejilla y su sonrisa nunca se fue de su rostro._

_- Prométeme que no vas a entrometerte._

_- Debes estar loco. Debes estarte juntando demasiado, con Albus Dumbledore._

_- Prométemelo, Hermione._

_- No._

_- No va a cambiar._

_- Pues no te prometeré una cosa como esa._

_Su expresión era seria, pero yo no desistiría de lo que pensaba, así tuviésemos que discutir, que separanos. No iba a prometerle algo así. Prometerle que no iba a intervenir en su pérdida. Nunca e iba a tener que acostumbrarse._

_En vez de quejarse, simplemente me besó. Preguntarle el por qué de su reacción, me pareció una necedad. Suspiré, cuando nuestro beso se acortó entre las sábanas. Volvió a mirarme y yo sonreí como tonta._

_- No sabes cuánto estás haciendo- me dijo y yo traté de entender el motivo del comentario._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Me has dado tanto, me sigues otorgando algo que no merezco._

_- Claro que lo mereces. Te amo, eres eso que necesito._

_Inspiré y mis manos viajaron desde su cabello, hasta su pecho. Allí se quedaron. Bajo mis caricias, podía sentir su respiración, acelerada. Sonreí y deposité un beso en su cuello. Mientras jugaba, se inclinó hacia el otro lado, para tomar su reloj y mirar la hora. No le di mucha importancia, casi no le permitía moverse. ¿Perderlo? No me atrevía en lo más mínimo._

_- Tenemos que irnos..._

_- Solo unos minutos más._

_- Tenemos asuntos que resolver._

_- Que el día se resuelva solo. Yo tengo lo que necesito._

_Y se dio la vuelta, para besarme. Supe que el reloj cayó al suelo y lo demás también. las desesperanzas, los deseos de morir. Todo eso se quedó en las sábanas. Fueron a mis labios, los sueños, las sonrisas y una que otra, respiración agitada._

_Tenía eso que necesitaba y mucho más. No hablaba de él, como sexo. Hablaba de él como pareja, como ese amor que quería. Ese amor que no podía dejar. Ese amor que me hacía tan feliz, todo el tiempo._

_Y no lo iba a perder por las aspiraciones de otros._

Su madre era tan romántica. Con una sonrisa, tomó el otro diario y lo abrió. Quería saber qué pensaba él, de esa misma situación. Con un suspiro, buscó la fecha y miró lo poco que había escrito, allí. Era diferente.

Ella había escrito más, pero eso no importaba. Solo con saber los dos puntos de vista, era feliz. Harry no había llegado y ella solo quería esperarlo.

Esperaría lo que hiciera falta.

_Supuse que la idea a Hermione, no le gustaría en lo más mínimo. No me equivoqué, pensándolo. Con una sonrisa a medias, la contemplé. Mientras se quejaba, solo ahogué sus reproches, la besé. No le permití quejarse ni regañarme._

_Simplemente hice lo que me dictó el pensamiento, en ese momento. Confieso que hasta ahora, no entiendo por qué me hace sentir cosas como estas, pero simplemente las desarrollo. Ese beso, la hizo sonreír y mi problema, estaba resuelto._

_¿Besos sucesivos? Bueno, una costumbre de ambos._

Rose no pudo evitar reírse de aquello último. Hermione, su madre, seguramente lo tenía harto de tantos besos. Siempre era así, sentimental y no podía evitarlo. Solía ser su naturaleza. Cerró ambos diarios y miró a Harry, que entraba en casa. No se esperaba verla.

- ¿ Qué hace aquí, jovencita?

- Esperando a mi tío, para hacerle unas preguntas, con respecto a mi madre.

- ¿Y por qué no se las haces a ella?

- Por que es con respecto a su pasado y al de mi padre. Dudo que ella.

- Lo entiendo. ¿Y qué quieres saber, que no te ha dicho Ginny?

- Es sobre esto- dijo, sacando ambos diarios- los encontré en la mudanza y no sé quién los escribe. Sé que uno de ellos, es de mi madre. ¿Y el otro?

Harry los miró, sonrió al ver la letra que estaba en el papel. Le era imposible no reconocerla. Con una sonrisa a medias, contempló a su sobrina, que lo miraba. Estaba muy atenta. Harry cerró el diario y alzó la cabeza, para mirar en dirección de una ventana.

- ¿Tu madre quiere que lo sepas?

- ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?

- Por que es impotante saberlo.

- No sé, no le he preguntado. No quiero que se eche a llorar, solo por leer esto.

- Eso es probable, pero no por que sea de tu padre.

- Entonces, lo es.

- No. No ciertamente. Es de hecho...

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me lo ocultan?

- Solo sé una cosa. Es un gran hombre, un hombre valiente, como ningún otro que tu madre y yo, hayamos conocido.

- Mi padre...

- No, sigue sin serlo. Aunque tu padre, también era muy valiente. El mejor que hemos conocido, el mejor hombre también. Pero no es necesariamente, la persona que escribe aquí.

- Entonces ella no es mi madre. Ella no amó a otro más que a mi padre.

- ¿Se lo preguntaste?


	11. Inseparable

_Él estaba mirando lo que yo estaba escribiendo para mi clase. Seguía enfadada con él, por semejante idea que tenía en la cabeza. No quería ni verlo. Sabía que lo amaba y sin embargo, él prefería lanzar todo por una borda y despreocuparse. Pues, yo no se lo iba a permitir. Me miró con una sonrisa, que yo ignoré._

_- Estarás molesta...¿Todo el día?_

_- Hasta que te des cuenta de lo que intentas hacer._

_- Sé lo que hago._

_- Me alegro mucho de que lo sepas._

_Se acercó a donde estaba sentada y me sonrió, negué con la cabeza e inspiré con fuerza. Él trató de besarme, pero desistí de permitírselo. Me miró con una sonrisa y yo, lo ignoré por completo. Antes de irme, sostuvo mi rostro y me obligó a mirarlo._

_- No me harás decírtelo dos veces ¿O sí?_

_- No sé de qué me hablas._

_- De eso...De que te amo._

_- Si me amaras, respetarías eso que tenemos._

_- Lo intenté. Intenté decirle que me había utilizado. Que no podía cumplir con esa tarea. Pero no pude convencerlo. Tengo un trato, algo que no puedo romper. Una promesa._

_- Pero romperás la nuestra._

_Se inclinó y su sonrisa, volvió a "iluminarme". No le interesaba, no le importaba lo que éramos. Inspiró y me besó otra vez. Me preguntaba si estaba jugando. resultaba divertido para él, pero para mí era una cruel burla a lo que estaba sintiendo._

_- Separarme de ti. No podría- me dijo- Querido corazón._

_- Por supuesto. Pero este sentimiento inseparable, solo te sirve por un momento._

_- Mientes- me dijo y su aliento, me acarició. Aún no había separado sus labios de mí- Es falso..._

_Quise que se apartara de mí. Pero no pude, solo me abracé a él con la mayor cantidad de fuerza que pude sustraer de mi cuerpo. No quería preguntar el por qué, simplemente me aferré a sus brazos. Tenía miedo, tenía dolor, no sé si podía él, entenderlo. Me abrazó con la misma fuerza con la que yo me abracé a su cuerpo._

_- Es inseparable. Lo que siento. No lo destruyas, por favor.- le dije y me sonrió._

_- No sería capaz, no podría._

_- Mi amor...- dije y él me sonrió._

_- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es, Hermione?_

_- Te necesito..._

Rose miraba a su tío, con un suspiro de frustración. ¿Cuál era esa famosa verdad, que se molestaban en esconderle? Harry sonreía, mientras ella escribía en su cuadernillo "Puede que no sea papá, el hombre del diario". Inspiró y alzó la cabeza, mientras Harry sonreía con mucha felicidad. Ella estaba deseando que alguien le dijera, qué estaba ocurriendo.

Necesitaba saber más y se le agotaban las opciones. Con una inspiración frustrada, insistía en que Harry le contara algo más, pero él seguía en silencio. Le apremiaba a preguntarle a Hermione, si podía conocer su vida.

Por supuesto que no le preguntaría eso. Negó con la cabeza y decidió continuar investigando. Con un suspiro, se preguntó quién más sabía de su madre.

Luna Lovegood.

Con una sonrisa, Rose sentía que sacaría toda esa información que necesitaba. Ya tenía algunos datos. Su madre le amaba, no era su padre. Necesitaba más que eso. Aunque la sola idea de pensar que su madre no estaba con su padre.

Era rara.

Luna no vivía muy lejos. A gracia que el mundo mágico, era un buen lugar para vivir. La mujer estaba sola, mirando por la ventana, cuando recibió su visita.

Era agradable. Un poco loca, pero agradable.

- Entonces, quieres saber de tu madre.

- Sí. Nadie quiere comentarme nada acerca de ella y comienzo a preocuparme.

- ¿Qué no quieren que sepas?

- Acerca de estos diarios.

Luna lo abrió y leyó una de sus páginas. Escogió una al azar y simplemente leyó el contenido, en su interior. Estaba perfectamente redactado y legible, aún para su antigüedad. Con una sonrisa, contempló las palabras.

_Lo miraba, estaba dormido, sobre el sofá. Siempre se dormía sentado, por que repasaba sus escritos hasta tarde. Me resultaba tan gracioso, que me echaba a reír en silencio. Por supuesto, nunca lo hacía en su presencia._

_Amaba tanto mirarlo, dormir. Me hacía sentir muy feliz, me hacía sentir diferente. Aunque con todo lo que estaba por ocurrir, un nudo en mi estómago, comenzó a formarse. Silencioso. Atacaba mi cuerpo como si se tratara de un dardo._

_Quería lastimarme, pero no podía evitar, sentir el miedo que estaba cruzando mi cuerpo. Mi vida sin él iba a ser devastadora._

_Temía pensarlo._

_Me acerqué a él, para despertarlo, llevarlo a la cama. Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro y lo moví con suavidad. Él no despertó de inmediato, así que insistí._

_Al cuarto intento, lo hizo._

_- Lo siento, soñaba contigo- me dijo y yo, moví mis cejas- soñaba contigo..._

_- ¿Qué estabas soñando?_

_- Que no dejabas de reírte, de todo lo que hacía._

_- Curioso._

_- Sí. Pero tu risa, tan dulce- dijo y yo sonreír suavemente. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y caminó hacia la cama. Siempre se acomodaba del lado derecho. Recordaba que a mí me gustaba dormir del lado derecho._

_Algún día lo intercambiaríamos. Pero por ahora, prefería que él me abrazara en la cama. Esperó hasta que me acostara y simplemente se acercó a mí, para rodearme con sus brazos. Era una rutina muy común, pero ese día había cambiado._

_Me rodeó con sus brazos y piernas, me aferró a él. Sentí que quería darme un mensaje, que no quería que escuchara, por sus gestos. Me quedé en silencio, esperando que me comentara, pero sin embargo, solo se quedó allí._

_- ¿Ocurre algo, mi amor?- me atreví a preguntarle y él simplemente respiró con fuerza._

_- Solamente quiero abrazarte..._

_- ¿Tan fuerte?_

_- Bueno, el sueño me recordó muchas cosas, Hermione. Entonces, solo quiero abrazarte. Quiero sentir..._

_Por que él, no sabía sentir. Pero...¿Qué cosas le habían recordado? ¿Acaso le habían recordado que tenía que irse? Esperaba que no fuera eso, en realidad. Inspiré en silencio y con una sonrisa asentí, cobijándome en sus brazos. Nos cubrimos con las cobijas y permanecimos en silencio, hasta que cada cual se durmió. Él primero. Él quería soñar. Yo solo quería pensar y entender lo que estaba por cambiar, entre nosotros._

_Muchas cosas..._


	12. No puedo

_Me sonrió con suavidad, mientras yo en la cama, me aferraba a las sábanas. No quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ladeó su cabeza hacia mí y tomó mis manos, para desaflojarlas de las sábanas. Estaban rojas, pero yo no me separaría de él, ni aunque lo que tuviera que hacer, dependiera de ello. Ladeó su cuerpo hacia mí y su pierna, estaba expuesta. Se veía tan distinto, cuando estaba a mi lado, cuando ninguno de esos trajes lo cubrían. Lucía cándido. Esa parte de su ser que no se mostraba a diario._

_- Tranquila, no quiero que te lastimes las manos._

_- Tú me lastimas más- dije, sin poder resistirme a recordárselo. Estaba siendo cruel con él, pero perderlo me inquietaba._

_- No voy a separarme de ti. Tenlo por seguro._

_- Permíteme poner eso en duda._

_Sonrió y acarició mi rostro con sus dedos. Donde ponía su dedo, besaba luego. La sensación relajante de tener sus labios sobre mí, no era suficiente para alejar de mi mente, la preocupación que sentía por su despedida._

_Suspiré, cuando su cuerpo y el mío, se rozaron. Estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, me miraba con tanta concentración, que simplemente me hacía inspirar, aireada._

_- ¿Crees que moriría y perdería el privilegio de ver todo eso que nadie conoce de ti. Recién levantada y como luces bajo toda esa ropa?_

_Iba a contestar, pero no tuve un pensamiento inteligente, me dejó sin palabras y continuó sonriendo. Antes de que dijera eso que se me acababa de ocurrir, simplemente me besó. Reconosco que mientras me besaba, mi mente divagó en muchas cosas. ¿Qué sería de mi vida entonces, si él no me besara? ¿Si no estuviera para besarme? ¿Para hacer el amor? ¿Para estar a mi lado?_

_Mi vida no sería nada, seguramente._

_- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó, con la voz entrecortada. No supe por qué lo preguntó, sino hasta que vi mi mano, aferrada a su brazo. A su hombro._

_- Moriría...Sin ti._

_- No tienes que ponerte tan sentimental..._

_- Es la verdad._

_- No me iré._

Rose suspiraba, mientras Luna leía en voz alta. Una historia tan hermosa, merecía más, que estar entre amarillentas páginas. La mujer inspiró y meditó con calma. ¿Qué sabía ella de lo que estaba escrito en esas páginas?

Solo un par de cosas.

- Solo recuerdo, que tu madre sufrió mucho cuando lo vio partir. Pasó días y noches sin querer salir, sin dirigirse a nadie. Estaba muy deprimida, no podíamos hacer que regresara en sí. Pero, tu padre...

- Entonces, ese hombre no es mi padre.

- No, no lo es...Pero no sé quién es. No tengo esa información. Sé que lo amaba. Ella lo adoraba y siempre pensaba en él. Vivía en las nubes. Esos copos que...

- Entiendo. ¿Quién sabrá esto? Hay algo que mi tío Harry y mi tía Ginny, me ocultan.

- Es probable que ellos sepan más...Pero hasta ahora, solo sé que el día de su partida fue un cuatro de septiembre. Nunca se me olvidaría. Ella moría. Creía ya que hasta moriría y solamente vería a su cadáver.

- ¿Tan malo era?

- Peligroso. Quizá el que escribe el diario, te lo pueda decir.

Rose abrió el primer diario y con un suspiro, buscó el evento. La misma escena relatada por su madre, pero desde su punto de vista. ¿Quién era ese hombre que tanto le ocultaban? ¿Acaso estaba relacionado con ellos, en primer lugar?

_Sabía que Hermione estaba herida, pero no podía tomar otra decisión. La miré, en la cama. Mantenía sus manos aferradas, su puño cerrado en las sábanas. Parecía que soñaba, parecía que lloraba. Nunca quise..._

_Pero ocurrió._

_La miré y tomé sus manos, para separarlas de las cobijas. Ella dormía. Al terminar, simplemente abrió sus ojos y me miró con preocupación. Simplemente acaricié su rostro y me incliné hacia el otro lado, para mirarla. Ella..._

_Ella tenía todo de mí. No había nada que escapara de sus manos._

_Traté de pensar que nada cambiaría, pero muchas cosas comenzaban a cambiar, a nuestro alrededor. Por supuesto, ella era la primera en notarlo. Yo, simplemente, ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrar y abandonar._

_Las cosas y situaciones, no parecían ser para mí._

_Ella se quejó, sostenía la teoría de que yo quería morir y dejarla. ¿Por qué iba a desear morir, si simplemente no podría ver aquello que residía en mi cama?_

_¿Para qué?_

_La amaba, más de lo que ella sospechaba y de lo que yo mismo imaginaba. A veces solía ser diferente. A veces..._

_Solía serlo._

Rose inspiró, preguntándose, quién era ese hombre que amaba a su madre como ninguno. Por supuesto, nadie quería mencionárselo y el hecho era, que no quería terminar preguntándoselo a su madre. Ya era tarde y debía volver.

A casa.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Rose?- preguntó Hermione y ella, negó con la cabeza.

- Estaba paseando.

- ¿Hasta estas horas?

- Bueno, visité a la tía Ginny. Fue agradable charlar con ella.

- ¿De qué hablaron?

Meditó...¿Cómo decírselo?

- De chicos. Verás...Tengo un chico que me gusta, pero otro que gusta de mí. ¿Si salgo con ese chico que gusta de mí para experimentar y luego, con el que me gusta y me quedo con él...? ¿Tú harías eso?

- Bueno, yo una vez...- dijo y Rose se mostró muy interesada- gusté de alguien que no era tu padre.

Bingo.

- Pero no salí con él, propiamente.

Eso no estaba bien.

- ¿Ni siquiera para...?

- No. Siempre amé a tu padre.

¿Mentía para ocultarse de la verdad?

- Entonces estaría mal que yo lo hiciera. En dado caso que tú no lo hiciste, seguro se vería mal, por que soy tu hija y...

- Haz lo que sienta tu corazón, cariño.

- Está bien- dijo Rose, abatida- está bien, mamá.

Hermione besó su frente y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Con una sonrisa, se despidió de su hija. ¡Eso tenía que ser mentira! Ellos se amaban, quién fuera él, la amaba con locura. Le profesaba mucho amor.

Su madre tenía que estarle mintiendo, de forma vil. Y eso, comenzaba a representar una molestia. ¿Por qué nadie le decía la verdad? Eso era irritante.

Y por demás, preocupante. ¿Y si su padre se había enterado? ¿Y si...? No quería ni imaginárselo. Por supuesto, su madre no había sido infiel. No que ella supiera.


	13. Se ha ido

_Me desperté esa mañana y estaba sola. Inspiré y me vestí con violencia. No sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía miedo de enterarme. Me levanté, pero antes de irme, miré algo sobre su almohada y me incliné para tomarlo._

_- Una carta. Qué infantil- dije, suponía ya lo que decía- "Hermione, te amo. No quisiera dejarte, pero otra opción no tengo. Tengo que irme y cumplir con mi trabajo. Por supuesto, no espero regresar como un cadáver. Espero regresar. A tu lado". Mentiroso._

_Negué con la cabeza, pero las lágrimas por su partida, seguían doliéndome. Solté el pedazo de pergamino, lo arrugé entre mis manos y lo solté. Miré a mi alrededor y pronto sentí el dolor en mi carne, de la pérdida de aquel ser que tanto amaba._

_LLoré por eso y sentí, que mi cuerpo se debastaba a cada segundo. Cada segundo donde sentía las lágrimas, como ácido, caer sobre mí. Me dejé caer en la cama y entendí la realidad del asunto. Estaba lejos de mí, en peligro de muerte._

_Sentí que no había mencionado que lo amaba. No lo suficiente. Las lágrimas, salían fuera de mi control y enseguida, alarmé a más de un cuadro._

_No sé como, pero Minerva McGonagall, llegó hasta mí. Me sostuvo, me abrazó y trató de aliviar mi dolor. No iba a conseguirlo. Moría a cada segundo, donde no sabía si él estaba vivo o si estaba herido._

_Guardó silencio y escuchó mi historia. Ella no se lo esperaba. Yo solo quería explicarle a alguien, el dolor que había cometido._

_El error de no decirle cuánto lo amaba. Caminé por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sé que estaba a la vista de todos._

_No me importaba, lloraba por su partida y necesitaba estar a su lado._

_Necesitaba que volviera a mí. Moriría si no lo hacía._

_Moría ya, lentamente._

Rose encontró el punto, que Luna había mencionado. El día de su partida. Por supuesto, trató de entender qué ocurría.

Pero no sabía quién era el hombre. Estaba sentada en su cama, leyendo, cuando su madre entraba en la habitación. lanzó el diario a la almohada y lo cubrió con ella. Guardó compostura y sonrió, mientras su madre entraba.

- ¿Qué tanto haces aquí, encerrada?- dijo y Rose sonrió con más fuerza- ¿Estudias?

- Sí. leía una novela romántica.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Bueno, una mujer que escribe en un diario, lo que siente por un hombre. Por supuesto, su hija trata de descubrir, de quién está hablando.

- Suena muy interesante.

- Pero ella está casada y su esposo, muere. Aunque su hija, sospecha que no habla de su esposo, en ese diario. El hombre, también escribía uno.

Demasiada información.

- Suena muy bien.

¿Por qué parecía ignorarlo? Negó con la cabeza, mientras su madre ladeaba la cabeza hacia el equipaje de su hija.

- ¿Puedo leerla, luego de que la termines? Creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Sería interesante.

- Por supuesto. Y Hugo, también puede- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Su madre asintió y se levantó de la cama, donde se había sentado, por un momento. Besó la frente de su hija y caminó hacia la puerta.

¿Es que no había forma de conocer la verdad en el asunto? Su madre o era muy diestra para mentir o no recordaba de qué le hablaba.

Resultaba incómodo y necesitaba saberlo con prontitud. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el diario y continuó mirándolo.

¿Algún indicio? Bueno, se dirigía a una misión. Su madre lo amaba y parecía tener un carácter burlesco. Serio.

¿A quién conocía, con esas cualidades?

Entonces pensó en alguien más. Minerva McGongall. Inspiró y decidió que visitar Hogwarts sería una gran idea.

Parecía que el romance de su madre se desarrollaba allí. Tomó su mochila y con una sonrisa, guardó ambos diarios.

Era el momento preciso para otra investigación de campo.


	14. Está roto

__

_Estaba comenzando a creer, que no vería la luz. Inspiré y guardé silencio en mis pensamientos. Si seguía pensando en ella, terminaría desesperándome en sumo grado. Miré la habitación en la que me quedaba. Ansiaba tanto regresar._

_Pero no sabía cuánto me tomaría, acabar con todo esto._

__

_- Hermione- Susurré ante el silencio y me tumbé sobre la cama. Me dediqué a pensar cómo estaba ella. Seguro me odiaba. Quería verme muerto. Inspiré y me acomodé en la cama. Quería dormir, pero desde que no estaba con ella. Entre sus brazos._

__

_Ya no podía._

__

_Me detuve a pensar en ella, aunque no quería. No quería torturarla, pero no tenía otra alternativa. De tanto pensar, ya me había dormido. Supuse._

Rose había terminado en Hogwarts. Minerva tenía que saber algo acerca del hombre en el diario. Con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella, quién estaba agraciada de verla. Suspiró y le habló de lo que había estado leyendo. Minerva sonrió en silencio.

- ¿Tu madre no te ha hablado de eso aún?

- No y nadie quiere decírmelo. Intuyo que en este diario, no habla papá. Todos dicen que no lo es. Pero no sé de quién se trata.

- Sé de alguien que quizá sepa de esto y te pueda enseñar- dijo la mujer y ella sonrió suavemente. ¡Por fin encontraría algo de la información que buscaba! Asintió en silencio y la contempló con mucha felicidad.

__

- Severus Snape.

Se sorprendió de lo que estaba escuchando. Miró atónita, mientras Minerva sonreía suavemente y se levantaba del sofá donde había estado sentada. Miró una vez más hacia Rose y simplemente salió de la sala de profesores.

Justamente, Severus Snape entraba en aquel lugar. Le susurró un "tienes visita" y lo miró, mientras observaba a Rose con mucha sorpresa. Inspiró en silencio y permaneció parado allí. Rose no sabía como dirigirse a él.

Era pésima, para hablar con Severus Snape. Le infringía miedo.

- ¿Srta. Weasley?- le dijo y ella, suspiró. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el lugar y trató de pensar en la mejor forma de hablar sobre ese tema.

- ¿Podemos hablar, profesor Snape? Es algo importante.

- Pues apresúrese. No tengo todo el día ni su tiempo.

- Es sobre mi madre- dijo y eso bastó. También sobró. Le observó componer una curiosa mirada. Como si aquello le causara alguna clase de sensación. Rose sonrió y sustrajo de su mochila, ambos diarios.

- ¿Dónde consiguió eso?

- Mi madre los guardaba. Así que decidí leerlos. Descubrí que aquel que le confiesa tanto amor a ella, no es mi padre. Al menos eso me dijeron mis investigaciones. La profesora Minerva dice que usted sabe de todo esto. ¿Podría explicarme?

_Él terminó dejándome y yo hice mi vida. Una nueva. Mi corazón estaba herido, estaba roto. Pero aún así, no podía odiarlo. Para odiarlo, tenía que dejar de amarlo._

_Y sé que a donde vaya, le seguiré amando como nadie en el mundo jamás podrá amarlo. Como nadie._

Rose le había leído aquellas palabras al profesor Snape, quién estaba tieso en su silla. Sus ojos se empequeñecieron y entonces, despegó los labios.

- ¿Ella no le ha hablado aún de eso?- preguntó. ¿Por qué todos hacían la misma pregunta? Rose negó con la cabeza.

- No, nadie quiere decirme quién es el hombre de ambos diarios.

- Soy yo.


	15. ¡Mientes!

_____Llegué hasta la última página y él jamás regresó. Pero yo no quería empezar un nuevo diario. Empezar de nuevo. Lo haría sola y eso no tenía sentido para mí. Prefería permanecer callada y quedarme sentada, esperándolo._

_Hasta el final de mis días._

_Fue lo último que leí y él, apenas me miró. El profesor Snape, tenía que estar bromeando. No era gracioso._

- Ese hombre, soy yo.

- No puede ser- le dijo y él la miró de reojo.

- Ese hombre soy yo. Puedo demostrárselo, Srta. Weasley.

_Se levantó de la silla y tomó uno de los diarios. El de Hermione. Lo zarandeó ligeramente y de una de sus páginas, se desprendió una pequeña carta. Un trozo de pergamino._

- Mire las iniciales.

-S. S.

- ¿De quién supone que son?

- Pueden ser de cualquiera. Pero aún así. ¿Por qué la dejó? ¿Por qué no regresó? Y mi padre.

- Sí regresé, pero no me atreví a destrozarle lo que ya había levantado. Lo que ya había construido. Poco después supe que estaba embarazada y perdí las esperanzas. ¿Usted seguiría insistiendo, aunque la persona que ama solo saldría lastimada?

- ¡Si la amo, no la habría dejado!

- No es tan fácil- dijo Snape, sentándose nuevamente- no es solo volver y llamar a una puerta, donde te esperan con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Ella escribió que lo amaba! Que esperaría lo que fuera.

- Eran solo palabras. El corazón no escribe con sentidos. El cerebro luego, piensa por él y comprende.

- Para mí, se está excusando. No puedo creer que mamá se enamorara de usted.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer? Se quedará allí sentado, asumo. Mamá está sola, está muy triste ella...

- No la buscaría, solo por que Weasley se ha muerto ya.

Rose se llamó idiota, por unos minutos. Por supuesto que no podría obligar a su madre a amarlo. Ni menos llevarlo a él a su casa y decirle, que había descubierto la verdad acerca del diario de su romance secreto.

Se quedó sentada, mientras Severus la miraba cuidadosamente. Podía sentir su aire de decepción, entre su aliento.

- Sé que esperaba a otro. A alguien más adecuado para ella. Lo mismo pensé yo.

- No esperaba nada. Simplemente estaba feliz por saber que alguien había cuidado y amado a mi madre, como solo mi padre podría haberlo hecho.

- Se equivoca, Srta. Weasley. El amor que le tuve a su madre, no podría compararlo con el que le tuvo su padre.

- Si tanto la amaba ¿por qué se fue?

- El señor tenebroso. Trabajaba para él, en incógnito. Como espía del director Albus Dumbledore.

Ella parpadeó, pero la información no se ajustaba a lo que esperaba. La miró y sonrió suavemente. Estaba muy sorprendida, como para llegar a sorprenderse o reclamar algún tipo de explicación.

Lo miró sonreír como si nada y entonces, sintió que bromeaba. Que jugaba con ella y su reacción. La miró en silencio y sintió que todo estaba torcido. Que estaba soñando con un mal cuento.


	16. Veremos a mi madre

Rose lo miraba atónita, mientras él hablaba de ir a ver a Hermione y escuchar la historia. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Severus insistía en hacerlo. Con una inspiración suave, Severus guardó los diarios en sus bolsillos y caminó junto a Rose. Por supuesto, a su madre no le habría gustado que husmeara en sus asuntos.

Hermione esperaba pacientemente, pero no tenía idea de su hija. Mientras hurgaba en sus antiguas pertenencias, encontró una carta que la hizo sonreír.

Esperaba pacientemente, hasta que escuchó la voz de su hija. Severus se mantuvo adusto, mientras ella llamaba a la puerta. ¿Cuándo había salido?

— ¡Severus!

— Mamá. Traje al profesor Snape.

— Sí. Eso puedo ver. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Él tiene que decirte algo!

Hermione miró a su hija de mala forma y ella, se encogió de hombros. Severus sustrajo ambos diarios y ella los miró con curiosidad. Luego de que supo de qué se trataba. Simplemente se echó a reír y miró a su hija.

— Así que desentrañaste el misterio. De eso tanto hablaba Hugo. De que tú estabas en algo extraño.

— ¡Pues tú los dejaste allí, desamparados! Los leí. Ahora explícame.

— ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? Te lo puedo contar. Severus, podría ayudarme.

— ¿Cómo es que se miran y no sienten nada el uno por el otro?

— Ya se lo dije, Srta. Weasley. Su madre escogió su felicidad y yo simplemente la dejé. Me resigné a ello.

— No puedo creerlo.

— Algunas cosas cambian. Hija.

— ¡Mientes! De ser así, no conservarías ambos diarios.

— Que cambien, no significa que olvidas. O que debes olvidarlo, para que todo cambie. Solamente entiendes que es tu pasado, pero que no cambiará el que lo revivas.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Ambos la miraron; mientras ella estaba decidida a cambiar aquel viejo pasado. Por un destino nuevo.

— Porque, el profesor Snape y yo somos adultos y podemos manejarlo.

— Pero se separaron. Osease que no pudieron manejarlo.

— ¡Rose!

— Es cierto.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Severus se sentó en el sofá y las miró a ambas. Rose se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. ¿Cómo podía ser un amor tan hermoso, de una forma tan común? Ella esperaba oírlos.

Pero Hermione no dijo nada.

— Rose. ¿Podrías buscar dentro de mi habitación? Allí hay algo que quiero que veas. Sobre la cama.

— Pero mamá.

— Solo ve.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, mientras se quedaba sola. No podía negar que verlo, era lo menos que esperaba.

Y sabía que eso era lo menos que él esperaba. También. Apenas pudo alzar la mirada, sin sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Y supo que él lo había notado, puesto que había hecho un curioso gesto. ¿Qué estaba buscando Rose, con solo traerlo? El duelo que sentía por su padre, aún estaba vigente en su corazón.

¿Buscaba darle una nueva oportunidad?

— Severus, yo lo siento. Rose suele ser.

— Hermione, no tienes por qué darme explicación alguna. Supuse que alguna vez, le contarías esto a tus hijos.

— No quise. No tenía el valor de hacerlo.

Rose regresaba con dos pesados libros, entre sus manos. Antes de continuar su camino, se percató de que su madre lloraba. En el sofá. Miró a Severus Snape, que estaba a un lado. Había extendido su mano hacia ella.

Y había tomado la suya, en silencio.

La muerte de Ron, tenía que acabarse.

— Mamá.

— Descuida. Estoy bien.

— Lo siento tanto. Si no era apropiado que el profesor Snape, viniera... Yo.

— Descuida cariño. No se trata de Severus.


	17. Pensamientos

Rose se quedó en silencio, mientras su madre relataba el amor que le tenía a Severus Snape. En su época. Severus Snape, había preferido mantenerse callado. No decir palabra alguna. El cuento, se lo sabía mejor ella.

Miraba atónita, mientras su madre derramaba gruesas lágrimas. ¿Cómo había sido posible, un amor tal? ¿Cómo se había destruido?

Por su papel.

— Pero, el profesor Snape dijo que te amaba.

— Pero para mí no fue suficiente. Tenía miedo de perderlo, así que simplemente decidí alejarme. Estaba en mi peor momento. Entonces, me casé con tu padre y él me otorgó un regalo muy preciado. Ustedes dos.

— ¿Y cuándo él regresó, mamá?

— Supe que tu madre estaba embarazada y estaba por casarse. Así que simplemente la dejé.

— ¿Sin sentir nada más?

— Por supuesto. Se la estaba entregando a otro.

— Pero, usted la ama.

Hermione alzó la mirada, en silencio. Severus Snape inspiró y contempló a Rose por unos segundos. Luego de eso, madre e hija se asombraron ante lo que acababan de ver.

Más en lo que oyeron.

— Sí, la amo. Y porque la amo, quería verla feliz.

— Profesor...

— Usted quiso saberlo, Srta. Weasley.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué piensas decir al respecto?

— No creo que debe...

Hermione se levantó del sofá y desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Severus inspiró en silencio y Rose la contempló con preocupación.

— Debería presionarla para eso.— culminó su frase y Rose inspiró, arrepentida. Por supuesto que su madre debía sentir algo por él. Luego de tanto. Seguro que al verlo, había sentido un dolor terrible en su alma.— Sé cuando no soy bien recibido y lo entiendo.  
Sí, en ese preciso momento... lo mejor era irse. Partir y alejarse. Devolver las situaciones a su curso.  
— Severus...  
Se volvió de inmediato, al oír su voz. Suspiró y parpadeó, invitándola a continuar. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y parecía luchar con algo dentro de sí. Rose prefirió irse. Dejarlos solos.  
Había desentrañado un gran misterio y en ese preciso momento, estaba odiándose por ello.  
— ¿Podemos hablar?  
Severus asintió y caminó junto a Hermione, que le había invitado a su habitación. Oferta que podría resultar extraña, si él ya no hubiera pasado por aquel lugar antes. O por una cama, junto a su madre.  
Y se quedó allí, en su habitación. Mirando lo que su madre le había pedido. Era un álbum de fotografías y estaba su madre. Sentada en un banquillo, sonriente. Detrás de aquella fotografía, estaba un pequeño escrito.  
_"El amor no es solo personal. También se puede compartir. En la lejanía" __  
__"Por siempre. Hermione"_  
Y sonrió a leer aquello. Y antes de cerrar el álbum, donde la may0ría de sus fotografías eran de su madre y de su padre, encontró una fotografía de su profesor.  
_"Agradecimiento por permitirme construir mi vida, con la tuya" " Sin eso, no sé qué hubiera ocurrido conmigo"__  
__"Le diste una razón a la parca, para que no me llevara con ella"_  
Suspiró. Por un momento esperaba, que su madre volviera a ser tan feliz como en esos días.  
Así ella amara a su padre.  
Terminaba de hojear el álbum, cuando se preguntó qué hacía su madre. No había regresado de aquella habitación.  
Y Snape tampoco.  
Aunque había prometido que no estorbaría. Que no husmearía, caminó lentamente. La habitación estaba semi oscura y ambos estaban sentados en la cama. Hermione, su madre, había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho y Severus había apoyado la suya sobre ella. Parecía que lloraba.  
_"Aunque sea, seremos grandes amigos" "Si me necesitas, podrás encontrarme. Como espero, que yo pueda encontrarte."_


	18. Y luego

Su madre necesitaba de alguien que le escuchara. Él era el indicado para ello. Solo él conocía la historia a profundidad. Y por eso, su corazón se llenó de alegría al verla sonreír. Sonreírle a él. Seguramente le había dicho algo que le había alegrado.

— ¿Qué hace el profesor Snape, junto a mi madre?

— Hugo. Esta es una historia larga que luego, yo te contaré. Ahora no. Ahora vete para que mamá sea feliz.

Y dejó de mirar, cuando su madre se levantaba de la cama y sonreía. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a ser historia, que quedaría retratada en un álbum nuevo. Si bien ambos habían mantenido una relación y "sanamente" habían decidido darle fin inmediato... ahora podían decidir qué destino le otorgarían a las nuevas memorias que escribirían.

Seguramente, como Rose esperaba, solo quedaría la amistad. El amor seguramente ya consumado, solo les brindaría amistad.

Y los meses pasaban, con la certeza de que su madre estaba muy feliz. Se escribían todo el tiempo. De una u otra forma, él le había prometido que cuando lo necesitara solo bastarían un par de palabras. Una carta.

Siempre le escribía. Ella solía leer en el correo, el nombre de "Severus Snape" en las cartas que llegaban a casa. Y solía ver a su profesor, contestar las cartas de su madre e ir a enviarlas. Casi siempre que llamaba a su puerta, salía a realizar una diligencia y luego regresaba sin algo en sus manos.

Le gustaba que ocurriera algo como eso. Que su madre, tuviera un nuevo propósito. Los diarios habían regresado a sus dueños.

A cada escritor.

Aunque Hugo no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué iba a entender él de amor? Era un hombre.

Aunque a ciencia cierta, Severus Snape también lo era. Y era el hombre más protector y "amoroso", que había conocido jamás. Casi como su padre.

— Hola mamá. Hola profesor Snape. ¿De visita?

— Sí.

— Me parece perfecto.

— Rose. ¿Podemos hablar?

— Sí mamá.

Hermione se había echado a reír de la expresión de Rose. Si hubiera comenzado por decirle, que podía preguntarle sobre los diarios... pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Pero ella solo se reía y le aclaraba que para la próxima duda... lo consultara.

Lo tuvo en cuenta y lanzó su pregunta de oro. Su madre se sonrojó.

¿Severus, tendría una nueva oportunidad?

Y al regresar al salón, Severus no dejaba de preguntarle el por qué de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella no sabía como explicarlo y Rose, no dejaba de reírse.

No quebrantaba la memoria de su padre. Sabía que de verla, él querría que ella fuera feliz. Aunque fuese junto a Snape.

— ¿Estabas escribiéndole?— Le preguntó una noche, mientras se ponía las pijamas. Estaba inusualmente feliz.

— Sí hija. ¿Para qué negártelo?

— Me alegro de que seas tan feliz mamá.

— Nuevamente; se lo debo a él.

— ¿Qué te está diciendo?

— Que otra vez Albus, lo estaba molestando con sus sermones y que dejara de reírme. Que lo escuchara para que supiera de qué se quejaba.

— ¿Y eso que dice al final, es lo que creo? ¿Mamá?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que: "te ama y le gusta verte sonreír"

— Sí. Puesto que yo le he contestado. Por siempre.

Y así como la vida daba sus vueltas, terminó dándolas en ese preciso momento. Su madre y él, habían acumulado tantas cartas, que ya habían ensamblado dos diarios nuevo. Nunca la había visto tan feliz. Y a Snape, tan distraído.

— Srta. Weasley.

— ¿Mmm? Dígame, profesor Snape.

— ¿Qué hará ella para su cumpleaños?

— Pues, siempre estamos en casa. Desde que papá murió.

— Gracias.

— ¿De nada?

Para el cumpleaños cuarenta y nueve de su madre, Severus le había propuesto matrimonio. Su madre no le respondió aquel día y él, había creído que era muy precipitado. Estaba por devolver el anillo, cuando ella corrió a su despacho y brincó en sus brazos. Hugo seguía sin comprenderlo, pero ya luego sabría.

Con la nueva historia que estaba por venir. Quizá nunca suplantaría a su padre, pero al menos podría alivianar su dolor. Y al verlos sentados, juntos, en el sofá... ella lo creía así. Y todo había sido por un diario.

Los cuales apretaba contra su pecho, llena de felicidad. Por fin, el amor de su vida tenía un rostro. Un retrato.

Y se veían tan bien, como se describían en sus diarios. Y sabía que se amaban, no por las palabras, sino por las acciones.

Por que Severus no desatendía ninguna necesidad de su familia. Aunque no fuera suya. Y eso, alegraba a su madre. Encontraba un motivo para sonreír, al no estar sola en la cama. Al principio había sido difícil.

Severus había decidido dormir en otra cama, para respetar su duelo. Luego se acostumbraron a verse nuevamente.

Nunca olvidaría ese día.

Nadie podría. Ninguno de los cuentistas que colaboraron con su dibujo. Y Luna lo había dicho.

_"Se amaban tanto, que en algún momento se tenían que volver a encontrar"_

— Toma, Hugo. Lee mi diario y entenderás todo lo que ocurrió.


End file.
